Naruto In The Future
by YoungKonoha
Summary: Naruto makes a deal with a demon in order to become but, he is tricked and sent thirty years into the Future! and there's also the fact he only has six years to live.


Naruto In the Future

Chapter 1- Death Deal And The Future.

I had just failed my graduation exam yet again.I believe this was the third time this had happened to me. Once again I couldn't even make bunshin its like that was hardest technique in life. Man I hate being twelve years old.

As I made my way home I saw Mizuki trying to get my attention.To me it seemed like he always hated me so, I ignored him and continued walking home.I could swear he yelled out "I don't need you any way demon!"

When I went past the Ichiraku Ramen Bar I felt a dark presence near me as if it was a monster of some sort.I pulled out my kunai then I paused, I laughed to myself. _I'm no ninja and even if I was this guy or whatever it was destroy me for sure. _

_**"You are very bright for a human it seems" said a dark voice.  
**_

I narrowed my eyes as I looked around to try and find who this mysterious person was.My eyes finally landed on moving shadow near an alley and then the figure submerged out the darkness to reveal a demon with black robes.

To me this demon or whatever it could be was really fucking ugly.It had green pale skin, odd disfigured bumps, but, then again I've never had a girlfriend so this demon and I were pretty much even.

"Thank you for the compliment but, what exactly do you need from me" I said cautiously. I had to look to left as I said this because his breath smelled like toxic waste.

_**"How about I make you a deal with you, you do some errands for me for about six years and I'll grant you your deepest desire" The demon finished darkly. **_

I went into deep thought. _Well I've always wanted to beat Sasuke-teme, have Sakura-chan love me,_ _a life supply of ramen, and msot of all to become hokage though I don't think that will happen because its almost like the entire village hates me._ I made my decision then and there.

"I'll do your errands for about six years and I would also like to be fast and very powerful" I stated feeling real certain of my decision.

**_"Alright sign your name at the dotted line" The demon said rather oddly as he handed me the contract. _**

As I took the contract from him I looked down at the bottom of the paper to see alot of strange ancient markings surrounding the paper. I finally found the bottom line and signed my signature.

When I finished signing the contract I looked up at the sky and shouted "I'll show you all what I can do now"

In right about two sconds my left arm started to bleed profusely. My skin on my arm formed into a tatoo with some wierd letters on it forming an odd number six.

_**"In six years time you will be finished with my errands and when that time expires you will die and be eaten by me." The demon said evily as he made odd seals. **_

I froze for a minute as I realized what he just said. With my new and improved power and speed I sped towards him so I could punch him only to be stopped as he stopped my whole body with just one hand. _One handed seals I've never seen something like this before! _

_**"Also in six years time I expect you to be powerful then you are now and tatsy to for me to eat" The demon said as he finished the last wierd seal. **_

After he was done making that wierd sel a portal opened sucking in everything in its path.

"Hey what hell are you doing I thoguht you said I had six years to live so, why the hell are trying to kill me now and also, I wanted show my village I'm not a nobody!" I yelled out angrily.

_**"You will get to do all that boy except you'll be thousand years into the future of course" The demon cackled as he released his hold Naruto causing him to fly back into the portal getting sucked in. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Portal

"I'm going to be a thousand years in the future I can't believe" I said in amazement as I body was swirling around in the portal but, then my smile faded.

_I'm gonna die in six years. I can't believe I fell for that trap though I did get what I wanted._ I swirled around circles some more.I looked underneath me to see a large black hole that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"I guess I'm nearing the exit by now" I said sadly. The black hole finally cosumed me leaving my vision only in darkness. When I opened my eyes I looked down to see the ground with lots of wierd lights and wierd people but, thats when I also realized I was freefalling from the sky. I saw some big wierd metal thing beneath me as I fell. When I landed it hurt really bad and I mean really really bad. I lost conciousness due to the extreme pain.

Four Hours Later...

I awoke to find myself in a hospital. I touched the sheets, the pillow, and I found them all to be incredibly soft from the ones I had in konoha. I lifted my shirt to look at the bruise I got only to see that there was nothing there and I also realized these wierd blue gowns or dresses weren't my clothes. As I was about to make my escape the door near the window started to open.

I quickly jumped back bed. The door opened to reveal a young beautiful girl with a long beautiful raven hair wearing the wierdest clothes I've ever seen. She a dark blue jacket with some wierd designs on I've never seen before, her pants were dark blue and had many designs on them. She had this look of relief on her faced but, then her expression went cold.

"It seems you were okay so explain why you'were falling from the sky and also you broke my car!" The girl said sharply.

I looked nervous for second because she seemed kinda creppier than Sasuke. _Her clothes are wierd but, nice and what the hell is a car anyway! _

"It also seems your still in shock also remember you'll be living with me" The young girl said staring intensely as she stared into Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"Wait who the hell are you talking to and who the fuck are you!" I said with lots of courage. She just merely smirked as she spoke again.

"I'm Kumiko Uchiha pleased to make your aqquatince" The woman now known as Kumiko said she activated her sharingan while staring at Naruto's shocked face.

Chapter One End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it needs to be a little longer but, I just wanted to try this out and so far I like and I hope guys do too.

In Chapter 2- I will explain the orgins of the Uchiha and the other clan members including Naruto's.

Oh yeah please review guys don't be stingy.

Flame On! Authors bring it on I'm not scared of anything.Mommy its a fly kill it, I run away like a little girl.


End file.
